PC:K’atzn’ii (RickRoll)
Summary }} Fluff Background K’atzn’ii was born on the island of Ea, her family part of The Reconciliation, taught from a young age that The Liberator would be found and unite their peoples, githzerai & githyanki, to battle the illithids and get vengeance for their centuries of slavery. She was taught the way of the blade, combining it with magic, infusing her weapon to create bursts of force that could be modified to avoid allies. K’atzn’ii and her twin brother, D’keth, were growing up and learning from their parents, when events transpired that threw them apart. Their small encampment was settling down for the night when suddenly the sentries sounded the alarms, they were under attack. A group of githzerai were descending on the small group with cries of "Blasphemer!" as they slew both races of gith. K’atzn’ii was near her father, Kars’ten, at the time, while D'keth and her mother had run an errand before bed. She ran and grabbed her blade, the force armor rolled over her and she prepared to battle to the death, Kars’ten was by her side. They slew three of the attackers before her father was cut down by a trio of 'zerais. K’atzn’ii fought against them, vailiantly, but futilely, her father dead, brother and mother gone, she had nothing to live for as it stood. The enemies were only too happy to oblige and with a slash of fullblades she fell dead next to her father. The world went black for a moment, then suddenly dark fires appeared and a large creature appeared out of the fires. It was terrible beyond reckoning and K’atzn’ii blanched before the beast, flames surrounded it and the fiend stood more than twice her height. "You, mortal, I have saved you from Lauto's domain, you carry rage in your heart, the desire to bring vengeance upon your enemies, is that correct?" it asked. K’atzn’ii thought for a moment, "Yes, I would like nothing more than to visit upon my enemies their just vengeance" she replied. The pit fiend nodded "Very well, I offer you a choice, you will serve me in the mortal realm, I shall call on you at one point and you will do my bidding, in the mean time I will grant you a sliver of my power. Use it well" it said, K’atzn’ii nodded and the creature walked next to the githyanki, fires burning her flesh and as its outstretched finger touched her forehead, terrible fires burned her mind as well. She didn't know how long the pain lasted, but the time could have been infinite to her. Darkness once again surrounded her and she awoke in the ruined encampment she called home, the sun was rising and it had been several hours since the attack. Cursing her luck K’atzn’ii looked around the area, laying her father to rest and attempting to locate her mother and brother. She was unsuccessful finding them there. After years of searching, she finally came upon her twin in Daunton, they had escaped the slaughter and retreated from the massacre, their mother wisely knowing it was foolish to throw their lives away. She had died the year prior and D'Keth was looking for some path, some reason to continue when K’atzn’ii arrived. They spoke at length and D'Keth was surprised at K’atzn’ii's new temperament, she was angry, vicious, and bloodthirsty, a far cry from the carefree sister he knew. They determined that the only way they could help their people was to become stronger, develop their skills, and then return to Ea to find The Liberator Appearance and personality Age: 22 Gender: Female Height: 6'3" Weight: 164 lb. Alignment: unaligned Hooks The pit fiend will likely come a callin' and what price he will extract for K’atzn’ii's powers might be a large price indeed K’atzn’ii desires vengeance against the githzerai of Ea for the slaughter of her people, she caught the face of one of the attackers, the one who slew her father. He had a scar from the upper left side of his face to his jaw line. That image was burned indelibly into her mind. Kicker The touch of the devil left a brand upon her upper right shoulder that she hides from view, it might be visible to demon/devils as it's a mark of the pit fiend. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +2 versus Charm effects Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 11 (Class 7 + Con 4) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Githyanki * Danger Sense * Githyanki Willpwoer * Telekinetic Leap * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 squares * Vision: normal * Languages: Common, Deep Speech Class Features Hybrid Warlock|Swordmage * Swordbond * Swordmage Aegis (Hybrid) - Aegis of Assault * Eldritch Pact (Hybrid) - Infernal Pact (Hybrid) * Warlock's Curse (Hybrid) - Only works on Warlock powers * Hybrid Warlock Will * Swordmage Warding Feats * Hybrid Talent (Swordmage Warding) (level 1) Skills and Languages Languages Common, Deep Speech Powers Powers Known * Swordmage|Hybrid ** At-Will *** Eldritch Strike *** Sword Burst ** Encounter *** Vampiric Embrace (level 1) ** Daily *** Armor of Agathys (level 1) *** * Racial ** Encounter *** Telekinetic Leap Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= }} Equipment Gold remaining 6 (100-94) Weight 21 lbs Wish List In descending order of interest. 1. 2. 3. Mini Stats StatsK’atzn’ii - Githyanki Warlock|Swordmage 1 Initiative +2 Passive perception 9 Passive Insight 9 AC 19 For 14 Ref 14 Will 14 HP 31/31 Bloodied 15 Surge value 7 Surges/day 11/11 Speed 6 squares Languages Common, Deep Speech AP 0 Magic Items Uses 1 Powers: COLOR=LimeEldritch Strike/COLOR, COLOR=LimeSword Burst/COLOR COLOR=RedVampiric Embrace/COLOR COLOR=RedTelekinetic Leap/COLOR, COLOR=RedSecond Wind/COLOR COLOR=DarkSlateGrayArmor of Agathys/COLOR /sblock Tracking Treasure XP Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *For your MBA in the summary you can use Eldritch Strike which should be better than the +4 you have listed *In your telekinetic leap you have Talks to the Moon listed instead of your PC Minor though so approved Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk *Acrobatics isn't one of you're available skills. I assume you gained that via background but Im not sure what you're background is. Status Approved for 1st level and 0 xp by Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters